Working at the Danville Fire Department
by lipdproductionsinc
Summary: Set in between "Last Day of Summer" and "Act Your Age". When Phineas was 15, while hanging out with his best friends and step-brother, a Danville Fire Chief asks for their help in fighting a fire. What happens next is something no one expects. Enjoy! Rated "T" for safety reasons. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Story Pitch

A/N: This chapter is just the story pitch, if you want the actual story, go onto the next chapter. Please leave a review if you liked the story. I actually read all of the reviews. Anyway, enjoy the story!

As a camera looks over the tri-state area, we hear the distant siren and a faint radio chatter. As we zoom in, we start focusing on an ambulance, as the siren gets louder and the radio chatter gets clearer.

The camera cuts to a different angle inside the ambulance, as paramedics are working on a male who's face we can't make out, but we know the hair color is red, and he has a severe head injury.

"BP's 180/100," one paramedic says, "Heart rate's 130." "Come on, stay with me!," a familiar female voice said. "Ma'am, you need to let us do our work," said the paramedic. "NO," the female yelled, "he's my boy-, very best friend, and I promised not to leave him!"

"Alright, just keep out of our way while we work," the paramedic said.

Suddenly, lots of beeping came from the device that was tracking the patient's heart rate. "He's crashing!," a second paramedic yelled. "Crap," said the first paramedic, "What the hell happened in there?"

-  
Well, that's my beginning story pitch. Let me know what you think, especially if I should continue this story.

Here's how it would be set up. For those of you who know the show, "Flashpoint", then this is set up similar to that. Also, I'm a volunteer firefighter, so this story will be what happened if Phineas and the gang joined the Danville Fire Department which, in my eyes, is a volunteer department.

The codes I will be using are based on the Nassau County Fire Department codes, a volunteer department located on Long Island, in New York.

Note to other authors: If you would like to intertwine your story with my story, send me a pm and I'll give you any Fire Department codes that you need.


	2. The Story

**A/N: The only characters I own are all the members of the Fire Department as well as the fire truck that Phineas and Ferb built and the Freeze-inator that Doofenshmirtz makes to, well he'll monologue it later.**

As we look over the tri-state area, we hear the distant siren and a faint radio chatter. As we get closer, we see an ambulance flying through downtown, as the siren gets louder and the radio chatter gets clearer.

We go inside the ambulance, as two paramedics are working on a male who's face is unknown, but his hair color is red, and he has a severe head injury.

"BP's 180/100," one paramedic says, "Heart rate's 130." "Come on, stay with me!," a familiar female voice said. "Ma'am, you need to let us do our work," said the paramedic. "NO," the female yelled, "he's my boy-, very best friend, and I promised not to leave him!"

"Alright, just keep out of our way while we work," the paramedic sighed.

Suddenly, lots of beeping came from the device that was tracking the patient's heart rate. "He's crashing!," a second paramedic yelled. "Crap," said the first paramedic, "What the hell happened in there?"

Random scenes are played very quickly in rewind order, ending on the familiar house on Maple Drive. A text appears, "4 hours ago."

Two-step brothers are seen relaxing underneath an oak tree in the backyard of the familiar house.

Phineas turns to his brother and said, "You know Ferb, it feels like we do almost the same thing every day. It would be nice to do something cool for a day."

Just as Phineas finished his thought, three fire trucks (2 engines and 1 ladder for all you fire buffs) with loud sirens went whizzing by the house.

"Seems like the Danville Fire Department has something big happening," said Ferb after the trucks made a left turn a couple of blocks down.

"Yeah, hope they stay safe," said Phineas.

They were looking over the fence, so when Isabella made her way across the street, Phineas waved to Isabella.

"Hey, Isabella!"  
"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?"  
"Just watching the fire department go by," Phineas said as he climbed down.

Isabella closed the gate behind her as she entered the backyard, "Yeah, Ginger told me that they have a house fire nearby, and a pretty big one too, if I do say so myself," she said, looking in the direction the fire trucks went, seeing some smoke in the sky.

"Oh, really?," Phineas asked, surprised.

"Yeah, her dad is a chief in the fire department, if I remember correctly," Isabella replied.

"That's nice." Phineas commented, "Well, I don't know what we should yet, but it'll come to me."

After a moment of silence, Phineas said, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Meanwhile, in his secret lair, Perry was already getting his mission briefing from Major Monogram.

"Good morning Agent P." the major said, "For reasons unknown to us, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has bought all of the R-134a refrigerant out there. R-134a is a type of refrigerant that's used to keep the A/C in cars cold. You can find it in cars from at least the 2000s or newer."

Perry just looked at him blankly.

"What? I figured it would better for you to know what it is just in case you were wondering."

Perry shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyway, make sure Doofenshmirtz isn't using this for anything evil. Good luck, Monogram out." Perry saluted as the screen went black. He hopped onto his hovercraft and flew to the sky and towards the downtown area, but first making a stop at the fire located not too far from his host family's house.

He cringed when he saw how bad the fire was. _They're going to need help, soon_ , he thought. He continued on to head downtown to see what Doof was up to.

**  
 _Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated!_

As the familiar jingle played, Perry crashed through the window, and he finds himself trapped yet again, this time he was trapped in a glass box with a plastic top that has holes in it, allowing the platypus to breathe.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected, I mean completely expected!," the pharmacist/evil scientist yelled at the end of his sentence.

"So, you remember the time I told you I had to be a lawn gnome, right? Well, I also had to be a lawn gnome during the winter. It was so cold, I was shivering."

A young Heinz is seen covered in snow in his home town. As he starts to shake the snow off, we hear a man yell at the child, saying, "Bewege dich nicht!" The child instantly stop shaking and stands in the same position as we first saw him.

"So, behold, the Freeze-inator!," the scientist gestures to a large contraption with a button on top, and many buttons on the control panel .

"With this device and the refrigerant I have collected from across the tri-state area, I will freeze everything in Danville! Then I'll walk in during the chaos and take over the TRI-STATE AREA!," Doofenshmritz yelled at the top of his lungs.

**  
"So, no plans at all? Not even a small one?," Buford asked in disbelief, with Blajeet standing next to him.

"Absolutely no ideas," Phineas replied.

"Wow, that hardly ever happens," Baljeet commented.

Suddenly, the gang heard a car engine turn off and a car door open and close. A man on the other side of the fence said, "Danville Fire Department. Is anybody back here?"

"Yeah, come on in!," Isabella replied. "That must be Mr. Hirano, the chief of the Danville Fire Department," she said to her friends and her crush.

A man wearing a radio belt and a reflective vest that's labeled "Incident Command" entered the backyard.

"Hello Isabella, it's good to see you again," the chief said, "but I'm afraid I didn't come here for the pleasantries. We have a bigger problem to deal with. Take a look in the sky, everyone."

Everyone looked in the sky and saw that the little bit of smoke 2 hours ago turned into a huge pillar of smoke.

"Oh my god!," exclaimed Isabella.  
Holy crap!," Phineas said, shocked at how much smoke there was.  
"What the hell?," said Buford, seeing it for the first time.

"Yeah," said the chief, "it's getting pretty bad, and the closest department that's available is two hours away."

"What can we do?," Isabella asked, wondering if her friend's dad will let them help.

"Well, from what I understand, you two boys built a tower to the moon in one day," said Mr. Hirano, looking at Phineas and Ferb.

"Yep, that was us!," Phineas exclaimed.

"Well, maybe you guys can help us finish this," replied the chief.

"Finish what?," Baljeet asked, seeing nothing around the house.

As if on cue, a flatbed tow truck starts backing up into the driveway next to the chief car.

"That," responded Mr. Hirano, pointing to a bright and shiny red fire engine. (For everyone who wants to know the tech specs, it's 2017 Seagrave Pumper with all LED lights, not wired however, a 6,000-gallon water tank, and a cab to sit 8 people)

"All you need to do is wire up all the lights, everything else has been taken care of," the chief said, as all the kids stared at the fire truck with jaws dropped.

"Did you say wiring?," asked Phineas.  
"Yep, just wiring."  
"Ferb, I know what we're going to do from this point of the day on!"


	3. The Creation of 988

Chapter 2

 **A/N: It took me a couple days to start writing this because I didn't know how to continue the story from the previous chapter. So, I wrote the end and, I had trouble deciding whether to continue with Doofensmirthz or just skip ahead to when Phineas and the gang were almost done with wiring the truck. Now, you'll see my decision below. Enjoy!**

 _Back at Doofensmirthz Evil Incorporated_

"There, that should be enough." the scientist said, filling up the -inator will the last bottle of refrigerant, "Oh, by the way, Perry the Platypus, if you try to make this -inator explode, you won't be able leave because if you do, you'll become sick from the refrigerant."

Perry just looks at him blankly.

"What? I'm a scientist. I know that R134a is dangerous."

Perry just shrugs his shoulders.

"And that should do it," Phineas said as he screwed the last emergency light in.

"Alright, let's see if it works," said Chief Hirano and he takes the keys to the truck and put the key in the "RUN" position. He then turned on all of the emergency lights and got out of the truck to admire the work the gang had done.

When the chief turned the emergency lights on, every single light module began to flash, some at the same time as others, some alternating back and forth.

"Oh, nice," someone said.

"Yeah, she's a beaut." said the chief, "Now, we just need someone with a full license to drive it."

He looks around at the gang. When no one stepped up, the chief said worriedly, "Oh, please tell that one of you has a full license."

"I only have a permit," Phineas said, with the others agreeing.

"Is there someone in the house that has a full license," the chief asked.

While Phineas was thinking, Ferb shot him a look that made Phineas' face light up.

"Oh, that's right! Candace got her full license 3 months ago," Phineas exclaimed.

He and Ferb ran inside to Candace's room and knocked on the door hard.

"Jesus Christ!" Candace yelled when she heard the loud knocking, "I'm coming!"

When she opened the door, Phineas immediately said, "Good, you're up. We need your help," as he pulled Candace outside by her arm.

"Phineas, what is going on," Candace said, clearly confused.

"You'll see in just a second, but we really need your help," Phineas said, still pulling her outside.

"What could you possibly need my help wit-," Candace stopped mid sentence as she saw the engine outside with it's lights flashing and everyone except for Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Chief Hirano changing into bunker gear custom-made to their sizes. (A/N: Bunker gear is what you see firefighters wear they get off the rig at a fire call)

"YOU BUILT THAT," Candace yelled, although amazed that they were able to do that in 3 hours.

"No, we just wired the lights on the truck," Phineas said as he and Ferb were gearing up.

"Oh, well I can't really bust you guys for that," Candace replied.

"Candace! Now is not the time to worry about trying to bust us! Now is the time to worry about helping us," Phineas exclaimed.

"What could I do that you guys can't possibly do," Candace asked, still confused why she was needed.

"You're the only one of us who has a full license, so we need you to drive the truck," Phineas replied.

"Uh, come again," Candace asked, surprised, and immediately after Phineas finished his sentence.

"We need you to drive this fire truck to a fire scene down the road," Phineas explained as he climbed into the front passenger seat. (A/N: From now on, I will call the front passenger seat as the Officer's seat)

"Why can't he drive it," Candace asked, pointing to the chief.

"I need to bring my car back to the scene," Chief Hirano replied.

"Oh, but don't I need to control the siren and radios," Candace asked as she starts putting her gear on.

"No, don't worry. We have the truck designed to give all of those jobs to the officer of the rig, in this case, Phineas. So, all you have to do is drive the truck," the chief replied as he started heading to his car.

"Wait, what do we say to the dispatcher when we head to the scene and when we arrive," Phineas asked, as Candace climbed into the driver's seat. (A/N: Driver's seat will now be known as the chauffeur's seat)

"Your unit number is 988, and you say '988 21' when you leave, and when you are arriving at the fire scene, you'll say '988 22'." The chief replied as he got into his car and started the engine, "Got it?"

"Yeah, sounds easy enough. But which radio do I use," Phineas asked as he looked at 3 different radios.

"Try finding the one that says 'Jefferson County Firecom'." Isabella said, "The hand-mic that's connected to that radio is the one you want to use."

"Got it." Phineas said as he picked it up, "988 21."

After a couple of seconds, a male voice came on the radio and said, "23, 988."

"That pretty much means 'Message received'," Isabella said, in case Phineas was confused.

"Alright, let's go. Follow the chief car," Phineas said to Candace.

"Got it," Candace replied as she started the truck, put it into gear, and released the parking brake. "Everyone buckled in?"

"Yep, all good," Isabella replied.

"Alright, here we go."

As she made a right turn, Phineas turned on the siren as they head to the scene, wondering what will happen.

A/N: Finally, I have finished this chapter. My thoughts and prayers are with the people affected by Hurrican Matthew. Also, please leave a review. I see the views are good, but if no one reviews, I don't know whether you guys like it or not.


	4. At the Fire Scene

Chapter 3: At the Fire Scene

 **A/N: I just pitched a new story to a few of my friends who read this story and wanted me to continue it. When I get approval to continue that story, I will write out the first chapter and publish it on this site. That's right, I won't be posting the story pitch before anything else because it seems like that was a mistake. If you would like a copy, send me your e-mail via PM. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. Once again, I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

As Candace made the final turn, Phineas said to her, "Alright, I think this is it. Pull up next to an open hydrant."

"Got it," Candace replied.

"988 22 at a hydrant," Phineas said into the hand-mic that's connected to the radio he used earlier.

"23, 988," replied the dispatcher.

As Candace slowed the truck down to a stop, she put the engine in neutral, and applied the parking brake, and was about to turn the fire truck off when Isabella stopped her.

"If you turn the truck off, we won't be able to pump any water," she said, as she unbuckled herself and started putting on her turnout coat ( **A/N: Turnout coat is the top part of a firefighter's bunker gear, not the helmet, though!** ) and her helmet.

"Ok, what do I do?"

"There should be a lever under the steering wheel to the right," the chief said, walking up to the truck.

"Got it," Candace replied, flipping the lever, which allows the pumps to operate.

"Now," said the chief, as the gang started getting out of the truck, "I don't want you guys going in unless I tell you to. So, for now, just connect to the hydrant and run extra hoses for the other crews on the other engines."

"Got it," Phineas replied. "But, how do you connect these hoses?" Looking at the complicated hoses.

"Isabella will show you how," Chief Hirano replied. "She worked with us when she was trying to earn her 'Firefighting Patch' with the Fireside Girls."

"Is there anything you can't do," Phineas asked.

"Go around the world by myself," Isabella smiled.

"Anyway, Isabella can you help with hooking up to a hydrant, charging that line, and then stretching the two cross-lays to the house," the chief asked, pointing to a fully engulfed 2-story house.

"Sure thing," Isabella said, understanding everything the chief said, thanks to her training. ( **A/N: If you also understood everything the chief just said, let me know!** )

Isabella ran to the driver's side of the truck and grabbed a hydrant wrench and a spanner wrench. ( **A/N: If you're curious what a hydrant wrench and a spanner wrench is, just do a Google search** )

She handed Phineas a hose, while saying, "Here, take this and connect it to the hydrant. Make sure to remove the cap on the hydrant."

"Got it," Phineas replied, removing the hydrant cap, connecting the hose to the hydrant and tightening the end cap with the spanner wrench, and then he put the hydrant wrench on top in the little hexagon bolt.

"Since you were in the officer's seat, it's your call to open the hydrant, or 'charge the line'," Isabella said to Phineas as she dragged two hoses that were about the same size to the house that was on fire.

"Okay," said Phineas, glad that he chose that seat.

As Isabella finished dragging the hoses, she got on her radio and said, "Lines are in place, ready to be charged," hoping Phineas would know that the message is for him.

"23," replied Phineas over the radio, making Isabella happy that he got the message.

Back over by the truck, Phineas opened the hydrant by using the hydrant wrench to unscrew the bolt on top until it wouldn't go up anymore. Then he told Candace, "Line's charged, go ahead and feed it to the cross-lays via the truck."

"Got it," Candace replied, as she pulled some levers, allowing water to flow through the truck and to the hoses.

It is has been 15 minutes since the gang has pulled up to the scene and 3 hours since the rest of the department arrived at the scene, as now it's starting to look as if the fire will be extinguished in about 30 minutes.

"Alright, let's get a team inside," the chief said, after the fire looked like it was safe for firefighters to enter. Unfortunately, when he looked at his command board, he saw that only Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Candace, Baljeet, Ginger, saw the flashing lights, and decided to tag along, and Milly, who was walking by the Flynn-Fletcher house when she saw the gang working on the engine.

Chief Hirano looked at Phineas and Candace and said, "Have Isabella help you mask up, because you're both going in."

"Ok," they said in unison.

After being guided by Isabella on how the breathing pack works and what everything does, Phineas and Candace grabbed a hose that was laying down on the ground and went inside the house.

Everything was going fine until a pass device, ( **A/N: A pass device is a small box connected to a firefighter's breathing pack that goes off if a firefighter doesn't move for a short time or if the firefighter presses a button on the device. For a visual idea, a Google search can help you** ) started to make noise.

The chief, rolling his eyes said, "Alright, who's the wise guy?" He looked around to see who was causing that loud and annoying sound. Everyone was shaking their head no.

The chief quickly looked back at the house and his eyes widened. He looks at the ladder company to his right and said, "Get in there now!"

"Got ya, chief!," the captain of the ladder company responded promptly as his crew started to mask up to find the downed firefighter.

Right before the crew entered the burning house, a familiar voice came on the radios and yelled, "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

"Oh no!," exclaimed Isabella, who knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

 **A/N: Put your guess as to who it is in the reviews. I will reveal who it is in the next chapter. Also, while writing this, my friends got back to me and said that they would love for me continue the new story, so expect it soon!**


	5. The Worst Part of Being the Fire Chief

Chapter 4: The Worst Part of Being the Fire Chief

 **A/N: Sorry for not being active for two weeks, but since I did two uploads in one week, I had to take a two-week break to make it fair. So, anyway as most of you have guessed (whether it be by leaving a review, sending me a pm, or contacting me on social media), it was Phineas who called the mayday. Unfortunately, due to laws beyond my control, I can't tell you guys what happened between the mayday call and being on the ambulance. So, this story will have to continue when Phineas is recovering at the hospital. Enjoy!**

 **Once again, I only own the fire department, the Freeze-inator, and the trauma center floor of the hospital. Everything else belongs to Disney.**  
**

 _At the hospital..._

Isabella was pacing the waiting room very fast. Although, she technically was a firefighter, and got farther than a civilian would've been allowed, she wasn't allowed into the operating room. After Candace put the truck back once the fire was out, which was 30 minutes after the mayday transmission, she drove the rest of the gang to the hospital in her personal car. It has been an hour since the ambulance arrived at the hospital.

As the rest of the gang walked into the waiting room, Isabella approached them and said, "He has a skull fracture with internal bleeding. Condition is unknown right now."

"I guess the only thing we can do is pray," said Ferb, and they did.

 _Meanwhile, outside the Flynn-Fletcher house..._

"This is the worst part of being a chief," Chief Hirano said to the police officer. He was about to tell Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher that their son/step-son was involved in a fire that caused him to be injured and is now in the hospital. Although he hated it, he had no other choice. He already told Candace and the gang to not say anything to Linda and Lawrence.

As they approached the front door, the chief rang the doorbell, and then stepped back, waiting for a response.

Linda answered the door, not expecting to see the fire chief and police officer at the door.

"Hello," the officer said. "Are you Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Do you mind if we come in?" The chief asked. "It's about your son."

Linda's heart skipped a beat, "Oh my god, are they alright?"

"You should sit down," said the officer.

When she heard those words, Linda Flynn-Fletcher almost collapsed., saved by the chief and the police officer, catching her.

After being seated and given water, Linda was able to calm down.

Lawrence soon joined them in the living room. Everyone was sitting on either the couch or the loveseats.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your son is in the hospital," the officer finally said after there was some silence.

"What happened," Linda asked, still worried about her son and step-son.

"I asked them if they could help us fight a fire that was not showing any signs of going out, and when Phineas and Candace went inside, with my okay, Phineas was hit in the head with a brick. Luckily, his helmet absorbed most of the impact, but he has a fractured skull," the chief explained.

"How is he holding up," Lawrence asked.

"He's stable, but in a coma." the officer replied, "We will be taking you to the hospital when you're ready."

"Ok, just give us a few minutes," Lawrence said as he calmed Linda down, who was shaking from hearing that her son had to be put in a coma.

 _Meanwhile, at Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated..._

"Hmm, I wonder what I should test it on," the so-called evil scientist wondered. "I know! Let me try it on that road down there!" As Dr. Doofenshmritz fired the -inator onto the street in front of his building, the street turned into a sheet of ice, causing cars to lose control, but ironically not a single car accident happened.

"Ha! It worked! It actually worked," the scientist exclaimed with excitement.

"Now to fire it at the may-" Doofenshmritz was interrupted by Perry's wrist communicator beeping.

As Perry looked at the communicator, Monogram came on saying, "Agent P, you need to stop with whatever is going on with Doofenshmritz as we have a bigger problem."

"What could be bigger than me taking over the tri-state area," the scientist in question asked, being very serious.

"A member of your host family in the hospital following an incident at the fire near your house. We need you to go the hospital immediately. Monogram out."

The screen went black as soon as Major Monogram finished. Perry looked at Doof, giving an apologetic look.

"I know, I know, family first. Go, I'll dispose of this -inator for you," Doofenshmritz said as he released Perry. As Perry saluted, the scientist said, "I'll be praying for your family, Perry the Platypus!"

 _Back at the hospital..._

Linda and Lawrence headed to the receptionist in the waiting room. The lady at the counter said, "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see my son," Linda replied, "Phineas Flynn."

As the receptionist typed information into the computer, she asked, "Anyone else here that's part of the family?"

Linda looked behind her to the gang standing with their radio belts (A/N: Radio belt is leather or nylon strap that firefighters wear to hold their radios, which allows them to communicate) still on them.

"Yes, everyone standing behind me," replied Linda, making the gang smile, not only because Phineas is their best friend, but now, since they are part of the fire department, their brother. (A/N: Being in the fire department is like being in a brother/sisterhood)

"Ok, your son is in Room 235, follow me," said the receptionist, who's also a nurse.

As they made there way, to the room, Phineas was lying in the hospital bed, with the heart monitor beeping rhythmically.

"How is he," Isabella asked.

"Well, we did a surgery operation on his skull. We stopped the internal bleeding and repaired the skull. He will have to have the face cast on for a couple of weeks while the bone heals," the nurse replied.

"How long will the coma last," asked Linda, now kneeling next to her son.

"That's the unfortunate thing. We don't know how long it'll take. The best I can say is when he is ready, he will wake up from the coma," the nurse said, sadly.

As soon as the nurse finished her sentence, the atmosphere felt heavy.

"I'll leave you all alone. If you need anything, just press this button," said the nurse, pointing to an orange button next to the bed, "and someone will come and help you."

"Okay, thank you," replied Linda.

 **A/N: Well, that took me a couple of days to write. Unfortunately, if I tried to keep my weekly update schedule, I would've missed it, so it's a good decision I decided to take off for a week. Anyway, leave a review!**


	6. Not as Easy as You Think

Chapter 5: Not As Easy As You Think

 **A/N: Let me start off by saying thank you everyone for almost 700 views and almost 300 different people for reading this story. This was my first fanfic and I was definitely not expecting to get this many. Thank you all!**

 **Second, this story unfortunately will be ending soon. I know, boo-hoo, but as "They" (you know, the creepy guys the mayor is still trying to get rid of) say, "All good things must come to an end", and well we're getting close. I don't know how many chapters there are left, but we are past the climax, so the end is near.**

 **Lastly, I haven't started this chapter due to real life things taking over, but I'm back so enjoy!**

 **Again, I only own the fire department and the hospital floor. Everything else goes to Disney.**

It has been a couple of days since the fire call. Firefighters and EMTs from the Danville Fire Department came by to wish Phineas a speedy recovery. Everyone had to continue on with life, everyone except Isabella, that is.

Perry made sure to stop by before heading off to Doofenshmritz's to stop his fail at taking over the Tri-State Area. Surprisingly, the hospital allows pets in, but not dogs.

After a couple of hours after Perry left, Isabella heard a groan coming from the bed. She looked over and saw Phineas coming to. She went to the bed and knelt down right next to him. "Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here," he replied, still groggy from sleeping for about 2 and a half days.

"Oh," she said as she pressed the orange button on his bed to alert a nurse, "just waiting for you to wake up."

"Well, that's nice of you," he replied, coming to his full senses.

"Everything ok," a nurse asked, stepping into the room.

"He's awake now," Isabella said to the nurse.

"Oh," the nurse replied, stepping into the room, "Phineas Flynn? My name is Lisa, I'm a nurse here. Do you know where you are?"

"Danville General, ICU floor," Phineas replied.

"Good, I'm going to do some tests on you to see how your body reacts to basic things. Do you know what happened?" As the nurse asked this, she was writing information down from the heart monitor next to him.

"I was hit in the head with a brick while performing a search inside a house on fire," Phineas replied, rubbing the spot where his head was hit, still feeling a bit sore.

"How much pain are you in right now, on a scale of 1-10, with 1 being no pain and 10 being the pain you felt when the impact happened," the nurse asked, using a pen light on Phineas' eyes.

"It's a 4 right now," Phineas replied.

"Ok, I'll give you a bit more morphine for the pain then," the nurse said as she pressed a few buttons on a machine, "other than that, you seem fine. I'll have a doctor come by in a little bit to further check up on you."

"Thank you," Isabella said.

"Have a good day," the nurse replied as she walked out of the room.

"So, why did you stay here by my side," Phineas asked, now thinking clearly thanks to the increase in the pain reduction.

It's now or never, Isabella said to herself. "To be honest, I love you."

"Uh, come again," Phineas said, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"I love you, Phineas, she said, more clearly this time.

Phineas was still confused and then all of a sudden his eyes went wider than they ever had before. He finally picked up on all the hints she was dropping, every little thing they did together, even the time they were in Paris. All this time, she was trying to tell him one thing.

That she loves him.

Phineas facepalm himself and groaned, saying, "How long?"

"Since we were kids," she replied.

Phineas groaned again and leaned his back, something obviously not right.

"Phineas," Isabella asked, worriedly, "what's going on?"

"I think I just undid the surgery," Phineas replied, as he passed out again. A second after that, the heart monitor started making a rapid beeping noise.

Isabella, started to worry, wondering what to do. She remember what Dr. Hirano said a couple years back when the Fireside Girls were earning their "Advanced Hospital Knowledge" patch. The doctor said, "If the heart monitor starts making noise and the patient becomes unresponsive, just yell 'Code Blue', tell the first doctor or nurse what you know, and let them do their job."

Isabella ran to the hallway and yelled, "Code Blue!"

This caught the attention of Nurse Lisa, who was not in there just a minute ago, and her boyfriend Dr. Steve Price, who was on his way to check on Phineas. They both rushed into the room.

"What happened," the nurse asked, as she started to asses Phineas.

"He thinks that he undid the surgery. He did that by doing a facepalm," Isabella said, as she backed up, allowing the hospital staff to do their job.

"BPs dropping as well as heart rate. We're probably going to have to bring him back to the O.R.," the doctor said, rushing around.

"Alright, let's move him," said the nurse.

The team begin to move Phineas on his bed out of the room and down the hall to the operating room.

At the same time, Isabella took out her cell phone and updated Ferb by sending him a text.

 _At the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, a few moments earlier..._

"Should we make it three floors or two floors, and should we have a basement or no basement," Baljeet asked as he was drawing up plans for the fire house that will house the newly put in service engine, 988, with the help of Ferb.

"Make it three floors with a basement, Phineas always would want to make it as big as possible," Ferb replied, knowing that Phineas always like to build big things.

"Okay, what should we put in the third floor then," Baljeet asked, as he drew 2 floors on the blueprint.

"No, no, it needs to be bigger. Commercial building codes state that the story height must be at least 12 feet, you have it at 10," Ferb said, pointing to the new additions Baljeet drew.

"Really," the Indian boy asked.

"Come on, nerd. Ferb does this every day, you shouldn't really question him," Buford said, with the others agreeing.

"Okay, what is it that you guys are doing," Candace asked, storming outside.

"We're making plans on how to build the firehouse," Ginger replied.

"And you didn't even bother to ask for my opinion? I'm the only one able to drive this truck," she said. Ferb just gave a shrug, which made Candace say, "Oh, I'm telling Mom!"

Right before she was able to walk into the house, Ferb's phone went off which made Candace stop in he tracks.

Ferb took out his phone and took a look at what cause his phone to go off. When he looked back up, there was fear in his eyes.

"Who is it," Candace asked worriedly.

Ferb took a breath and replied, "Phineas."

Candace took a moment to think and said, "All right, everyone in the car. We're going to Danville General. Ferb, let Mom and Dad know what's going on." Ferb nodded as he did that.

Pretty soon, the entire crew of 988 was in Candace's car, minus Phineas and Isabella, obviously. Candace started her car and took off as fast as she legally could to Danville General Hospital.

 **A/N: Now, before you go yell at me, yes, I know that there's a high kill rate for people who have to go back into surgery in stories and on shows, but I have no plan to kill Phineas, so don't worry. I'll work on the next chapter soon, but I have no idea when I'll finish it. Anyway, leave a review!**

 **Also, if you have an idea where I got the names Lisa and Steve Price from, let me know!**


	7. Back At It Again

Chapter 6: Back At It Again

 **A/N: If you are reading this chapter when it was released, or sometime near it (week of 11/13/2016), this story is on a temporary slow-down due to the fact that a friend and brother firefighter is in the hospital. Now, the details are thin right now, but I will be spending part of my day with that person. So, if chapters are late, I do apologize, but real life and fire department have to come first.**

 **Second, Happy Veterans Day to all you vets out there and thank you for your service.**  
 **Last, I do not own Phineas and Ferb. Only the hospital floor. The doctor and nurse I got from a YouTuber.**

 _At the hospital..._  
It took Candace 15 minutes to get to the hospital. Surprisingly, there was no traffic on the roads, even though it was rush hour.

When she and the gang arrived, the receptionist let them in, knowing who they were here to see. They took the elevator up to the ICU floor and met Isabella at the waiting room.

"Okay, what happened," Candace asked.

"Well, it's good news and bad news," Isabella replied.

"Oh," said Candace, surprised, "what's the good news?"

"I finally told Phineas how I feel towards him," Isabella started.

"Good for you! What's the bad news," said Baljeet.

"He did a facepalm, which apparently undid the surgery, according to the doctor I spoke to," Isabella said.

"There's something else. Something you said to the doctor," Ferb said, knowing there was something she wasn't saying.

"I asked the doctor if they could use advanced techniques to make sure that this incident can't happen again, and he said that it's possible, but instead of being here for a week, he'll have to stay for at least a month, minimum," she said.

"Oh, that is bad," Baljeet said.

"Ya think," said Buford.

"What are we going to do, chief," asked Milly.

"The only thing we can do is wait," replied Isabella.

"And hope," Ferb added.

"Yes, and hope," replied Isabella.

"And wait," Buford added.

"We already said wait," said Ginger.

"But we said something similar to that in other episodes," said Buford.

"Way to break the fourth wall," said someone.

"Oh, shut up," replied Buford.

 _2 days later..._

"So, I really did that," Phineas asked.

"Yep, luckily the doctors were able to fix it, but they told me to tell you to try not to do that again," Isabella said, laughing.

"Fair enough. So, when are they letting me out of this joint," Phineas asked.

When Isabella heard him asked this, she wanted to partly lie to him and give him the classic "soon" line. But she couldn't do that. I can't lie to someone I love, she thought. For all I know, he might love me back.

She sighed and said," Honestly, the doctors said they can't release you for at least a month."

"Oh," replied Phineas, looking down. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you get me some blank blueprints?"

"Sure"

"And Isabella?" She stopped at the doorway and looked at him. "We never finished the conversation we had two days ago."

"What do you mean," she asked, confused. She now started to step back in.

"I mean, I love you too," replied Phineas.

This made Isabella smile a little bit. "Love you more."

"Love you most."

As Isabella walked out of the room, her smile turned into a huge grin. She pulled out her cellphone and texted Addyson.

 _O.M.G., u'll never believe what just happened 2 me._

A minute later, her phone buzzed.

 _What, what happened?_

 **Isabella:** _He finally said that he loved me!_

 **Addyson:** _OMG! Are u serious?! Are u sure it wasn't the morphine talking?_

 **Isabella:** _Girl, we used 2 be Fireside Girls, I wouldn't be texting u that Phineas loved me if he didn't mean it._

 **Addyson:** _Oh, this is so exciting. U need 2 let the rest of the crew know!_

 **Isabella:** _I'll be letting the other girls know in the group chat._

 **Addyson:** _K, I'm so happy 4 u, Izzy!_

 **Isabella:** _IK!_

She put her phone away as she was outside and hailed a cab. The cab driver pulled over, and as she got in, the cab driver said, "Where to, young lady?"

"Blueprint Heaven, please," Isabella replied, closing the door.

"You got it," the cab driver said, pulling off.

A few minutes into the drive, the cab driver said, "You okay? You seem awfully antsy for someone who walked out of a hospital."

"Huh, oh, I'm just excited right now," Isabella replied.

"What about," the cab driver asked, curious about why his passenger was so excited.

"Oh, you'll think I'm crazy if I tell you," she replied.

"Miss," the cab driver said, looking in the rearview mirror, "there is almost nothing you can say to me that'll make me think that you're crazy."

"Ok, then." She said, "I've had a huge crush on a boy who's in the hospital where you picked me up since I was 8, and just now he said the four words I thought I never hear since he was so oblivious to the hints I was dropping, and those words were 'I love you too'."

"Well, congratulations, miss. That is definitely something to be excited about," the cab driver replied.

"Thank you," Isabella said happily.

 _30 minutes later..._

As they arrived to the destination, the cab driver pulled over and said, "All right, here we are, miss."

"Thank you. How much is it," Isabella asked.

"You know what, since your boyfriend is in the hospital, the trip fare will be on me for the ride here and the ride back," the cab driver replied.

"Really," Isabella asked. The cab driver nodded. "Thank you so much," she continued, as she got out and walked into the store.

In the store, Isabella walked to the counter where a lady was standing.

 _Something seems off about her_ , Isabella thought.

"Now, what can I help you with, young lady," the lady at the counter asked.

"I need a bunch of blank blueprints for Phineas Flynn," Isabella replied.

"Phineas Flynn? He came by just a week ago to get his monthly supply of blueprints. Did he run out already," the lady said.

"I'm not sure, Anna," Isabella responded, looking at her name tag, "but he's in the hospital and will be for at least a month".

"Oh, well in that case, just give me a second," Anna said, walking into the back.

As Anna walked into the back, Major Monogram is heard saying, "Don't screw this up, Carl. Isabella's a Fireside Girl, if she even thinks you're not really Anna, she'll start asking questions and that could blow this entire operation."

"I'll try not to, sir," Carl whispered.

Grabbing a bunch of empty blueprints, Carl walked back to the counter where Isabella was waiting and resumed his "Anna" voice.

"Alright, here you go. Don't worry about paying from them. Phineas pays for the year in advance, so he doesn't have to carry his wallet with him all the time," she/he said.

"Thank you, have a nice day," Isabella replied.

As soon as Isabella was out the door, Carl removed the mask and said, "Mission complete, sir."

"Good job, Carl. Now Phineas won't get himself killed when he can't create anything for an entire day," Major Monogram replied.

"But sir, Phineas had no idea that Agent P would give Doofenshmritz an uppercut at the exact time the laser went off," Carl replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We do owe Buford a huge debt of gratitude for saving 2 members of Agent P's host family and a member of Agent Pinky's host family," Monogram replied.

"Yeah," Carl agreed.

 **A/N: As of Monday (11/14), my friend is out of the hospital and is recovering at home. Please send your best wishes to him as he has to spend 6 weeks at home, doing nothing. (And no, no it was not by chance that my friend would have a "Do Nothing Day" for 6 weeks.)**

 **Anyway, please leave a review. If you're a registered user on here, I might even reply to your review!**


	8. So Close

Chapter 7: So Close

 **A/N: I know, I know. I haven't touched this story in a while, but that's because I have been super busy with fire calls and trying to fix my car. But I'm back and I bring a new chapter for the new year! Enjoy!**

 **Anything that was not in Phineas and Ferb is owned by me.**

As Isabella walks out of the store, the cab driver gets out and opens the trunk for her as she puts the blueprints in.

"Thank you," she said, getting into the rear seat of the cab.

...

"So, you're a firefighter," the cabbie asked, while taking the exit to the hospital.

"Yeah, volunteer, right here in Danville," Isabella replied.

"Oh, well god bless you. But, aren't you a little young to be a firefighter," the can driver asked, pulling up to the hospital.

"Yes, yes I am," Isabella replied.

"Hey, no problem here. Good luck," the cab driver said as Isabella got out with the blueprints and walked into the hospital.

As she walks into Phineas' room, she shows him the blueprints, saying, "Got the blank blueprints you asked for. Where do you want them?"

"Just put them on the chair over there," said Phineas. Isabella put the blueprints down then joined him in the hospital bed, snuggling up next to him. "Wow," she said, surprised, "this is really comfortable for being a hospital bed."

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas replied, allowing Isabella to snuggle up next to him.

 _Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated!_

As Perry crashes through the window, Doofenshmritz jumps at the sound and is seen in the arms of Norm.

"Perry the Platypus? What are you doing here," the scientist asked angrily.

"I think he wants to play," said Norm, still holding Doofenshmritz.

"Oh shut up, you nincompoop," replied Doofenshmritz, "and let me down."

"As you wish," replied the robot, putting his arms out, causing the scientist to fall to the ground.

"I didn't mean drop me," groaned Doofenshmritz, as he gets up.

"But seriously, why are you here," he asked.

Perry points to the Freeze-inator still in the building.

"Oh, my Freeze-inator," Doofenshmritz asked. "Oh, I said I would get rid of that didn't I? Oh, well I guess I forgot. Here, want to help me move it outside for disposal?"

Perry gives a shrug and puts on a HAZMAT suit.

"Ok, so let's bring this to the elevator and take it outside," Doofenshmritz said, grabbing a hand truck that had the -inator on it.

As Perry holds open the door, Doofenshmritz pushes the -inator out into the hallway and presses the button for the elevator and waited. After a few minutes of no activity, he pressed it again. He then saw the sign, "Out of service, huh. Well, looks like we have to take the stairs," the scientist said, with Perry holding the door open.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Say, you wouldn't have a suit for m- AHHHHHH!" The evil scientist was cut off when the hand truck suddenly went flying down the stairs taking him with it. Perry grimaced as the hand truck was taking the scientist with it, down half a flight before coming to a stop in the corner.

"Oh man, now I'm all wet," Doofenshmritz yelled, "and a bit sticky."

Getting up, the scientist notices that the secret agent platypus is gone. He tries to shake off the anti-freeze that he was now drenched in.

"Yeah, I think someone should call the Fire Department," said Doofenshmritz as he reaches for his phone.

 _Meanwhile at Danville Hospital..._

"You know, I could get used to this," Phineas said, stretching his body.

"What, lying in a hospital bed or having me snuggled up next to you," Isabella asked, giggling, knowing what the answer was.

"You know the answer to that," Phineas replied, chuckling.

They both faced each other and the gap between their faces decreased. Isabella could feel Phineas' breath, and he can feel hers. When they were an inch away from giving each other their first, something stopped Isabella.

That something was Isabella's pager going off.

She hesitated as she listened to the call. "Firecom to Danville: A special call for 982A, 983, and 988 to respond. A chemical spill at Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated. 121 Main Street in between 4th Avenue and 5th Avenue. 18:05, Dispatcher 13," said the dispatcher.

Isabella sighed as the dispatcher finished talking. She knew she had to go, but she was so close to getting her first kiss from her crush.

Phineas broke the silence saying, "I know you have to go. So, go. We can pick up later." Isabella nodded and got off the bed, ran out of the room and out the entrance. She hailed a taxi and told the driver to go to the location of the call, and to step on it.

 _At the Flynn-Fletcher house a few minutes earlier..._

"How big do we want it," Baljeet asked.

"Make it 50 feet long and 100 feet wide. That should be enough," Ferb replied.

"How about like this," Milly asked, showing a photo of a FDNY single engine fire house.

"I like that," said Buford.

"Yeah, let's use that instead," Ferb agreed.

The gate opened at Chief Hirano stepped in, "Hey guys. How's the station build going?"

"Pretty good," Milly replied. "We decided to go with this kind of firehouse." She shows the picture.

"Very nice." The chief replied, "Well, once you all finished drawing up the plans, let me know and I'll take it to City Hall to get it approved."

"Will do," Ferb said.

As the chief was about to walk out, a police dispatcher came over the fire chief's police radio and said, "Headquarters to any available units in the downtown area. Chemical spill at Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated. 121 Main Street, cross of 4th Avenue. Advising Firecom at this time, units responding?"

Immidately, the chief said, "Get in the truck and head down there. We're going to be toned out any minute." He ran to his car and turned on the emergency lighting system.

As if on cue, while the gang was gearing up, the truck's radio started to tone off for the call. Seconds after the dispatcher finished, the chief came over the radio and said, "9800 21."

"23, 9800," the dispatcher replied.

A moment later, another person came over the radio, saying, "9801 21."

"23, 9801," replied the dispatcher.

"Firecom, 9802 21," said another chief.

"23, 9802," replied the dispatcher.

"9803 21," said another chief as he went flying by the gang.

"23, 9803," replied the dispatcher.

"9804 21," said another chief as the gang climbed into the truck.

"23, 9804," replied the dispatcher.

Ferb, riding in the officer's seat of the engine, grabbed the hand-mic connected to the county radio and said, "988 21."

And they were off.

 **A/N: I know, I know, you are all going to hate me for not having Phineas and Isabella kiss, and I do plan to have them do it (not that one, remember, this is "T" rated, and having Phineas and Isabella "do it" would require me to up the rating to "M", and I simply can't do that), but most of you may have not noticed the tiny little dirty joke I put in this chapter. Read it carefully, not the color won't match, but if you look at it a certain way, you'll get it.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be up soon. See you all next time.**

 **PS: Some of you have been asking me what the term "aided" means, and to be honest, I'm not really sure. I think it means how many people are injured, but I am not 100% sure. I plan to find out before the next chapter and I'll let you all know! If you know what it means, let me know!**


	9. Don't Worry For Me

Chapter 8: Don't Worry For Me

 **A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the long break, but I have been busy with starting work and dealing with life. But I am back, and with new chapter, so let's get started!**

 **Oh, by the way, I found out what "aided" means. Aided just simply means people needing transport. Alright, let's get on with the story!**

 **I do not Phineas and Ferb, or the song (Yes, I finally found a song to fit into this story.), all credits to respective owners.**

 _At Danville Hospital…_

As Phineas watched Isabella go, he noticed an MP3 player with headphones on the end table next to him. He picked it up, turned it on, and played a file named, "For Phineas". _Hm, wonder what this is_ , he thought.

As he pressed play, we hear a guitar being played slowly. After a few seconds a man starts singing.

( _Sirens_ by "A Thousand Miles")

 _A cup of coffee and one more kiss_

 _Before I walk out the door_

 _You've said "I love you" a thousand times_

 _I still say "Love you more"_

 _You pull me close and you hold me tight_

 _Hoping it won't be the last time._

A woman joins in singing.

 _Then you tell me, "Please be safe…"_

 _As you watch me walk away_

We pan from the hospital to a black section. From the black section, we pan to the left to see the gang responding down Maple Drive.

 _But when it's late in the night_

 _And you're closing your eyes_

 _To say your bedtime prayers_

 _Holding back your tears_

 _Waging war on your fears_

 _Wishing I could only be there_

As we see the truck approach an intersection, 5 cars ignore the flashing lights, Q siren, and the air horn. Candace looks towards Milly and just shrugs.

 _I could be saving a life or losing one_

 _It's just the nature of the beast_

 _But when you hear sirens…_

 _Don't worry for me_

Isabella is seen giving the taxi driver directions as her pager goes off again. This time for the whole department to respond.

 _Those voices call on the radio_

 _So I have to be on my way_

 _Wish I could stay here beside of you_

 _Just taking in your face… but_

We see Chief Hirano rushing into the staircase up to where the accident happened, while police officers are evacuating the building. He knows he can't reach the evil scientist without contaminating himself.

 _I made a promise and took a vow_

 _And there's a stranger that needs me now_

 _And if my baby boy should wake_

 _Tell him I will keep him safe_

As we cut to the Fire Department Headquarters, we see the Tower Ladder pull out and 3 cars ignored the fact that the truck is trying to respond to a scene. The chauffeur just shakes his head. This is nothing new to him.

 _But when it's late in the night_

 _And you're closing your eyes_

 _To say your bedtime prayers_

 _Holding back your tears_

 _Waging war on your fears_

 _Wishing I could only be there_

The next truck to pull out of headquarters is 985, Engine Company 1. They pull out and all drivers stopped. The chauffeur breathes a sigh of relief. They were lucky this time.

 _I could be saving a life or losing one_

 _It's just the nature of the beast_

 _But when you hear sirens…_

 _Don't worry for me_

As we got out of town, we zoom in on another fire station, where volunteers are pulling up to the station. A HAZ-MAT truck sits outside with its lights on.

 _We had no way of knowing it_

 _When we said goodbye that day_

 _We took an oath to be running in_

 _While others ran away_

Inside the truck, the firefighters are seen putting on special suits to deal with the chemicals, called HAZ-MAT suits. There are 8 firefighters on the truck. The truck turns left onto a busy street. The chauffeur hasn't been home in 6 hours, and no sleep for 2 days.

 _It's been a while since you've seen my face_

 _Or rested safely in my embrace_

 _Oh but when you think of me_

 _I am wrapped in Heaven's Peace_

A fire pick-up is seen flying down the interstate with its lights on. Inside, a County Fire Marshall is trying to get to the scene and has to slow down multiple times because drivers don't seem to notice the flashing lights and sirens.

 _So when it's late in the night_

 _And you're closing your eyes_

 _To say your bedtime prayers_

 _Wipe away your tears_

 _And when you feel me near_

 _Hold on tight, I'll always be there (I'll always be there)_

As 983 pulls up to the building, members jump out and instantly grabs some kitty litter to try and clean up the mess to get home sooner, knowing full well it won't work.

 _This is a perfect world I'm living in_

 _And I can't wait for you to see_

As 985 pulls up, a woman who is running out of the building trips and falls, causing load of people to fall on top of her. Members rush over to her to help her and the others up.

 _But when you hear sirens…_

 _Oh, when you hear sirens, my love_

 _Yeah, when you hear sirens_

 _Remember me._

Phineas presses stop as the song finishes, tears forming in his eyes. A nurse comes in and asks, "Everything okay here, Mr. Flynn?"

Phineas quickly wiped his eyes and tried to put on a smile, saying, "Yeah, yeah, everything's fine."

The nurse walked into the room and sat next to him in a chair. "Really?" She asks, "Because a little birdie told me that you try to cover your emotions when you lie, and do it badly."

Phineas chuckled, "Ah, Ferb. He knows me too well."

"Yep," the nurse said, "he told me in case you tried to hide any signs of minor pain. So, what were you listening to?"

Phineas handed her the MP3 player and she took a listen. When the song finished, the nurse looked at Phineas. "Your girlfriend gave you the MP3 player," she asked.

"Yeah," Phineas blurted out.

"And she's," the nurse replied.

"A volunteer firefighter," Phineas finished.

"Right," said the nurse. "Well, I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just let us know."

"You got it," replied Phineas. Now he can't stop thinking about Isabella and why she chose that song.

 **A/N: Got this all done in one day. Nice! Unfortunately, I lost the mood to write again, so it might be a while before a new chapter comes out. Hopefully, not too long! As always, leave a review!**


	10. Back at the Scene

Chapter 9: Back At the Scene

 **A/N: Hello all! Let's get a few things out of the way before we start.  
**

 **First, this story is now on Wattpad! I have already uploaded all chapters except for the story pitch up there.**

 **Second, I know I said a while back that this story will be ending soon, and it is. I just have to wrap up the Doofenshmirtz stuff with the -inator, do one more Phinabella, then the story will be done.**

 **Third, the sequel story and the cross-over will be continued when this story is done. Oh, speaking of "The Big One", if you guys want me to post photos of the actual call, let me know and I'll do it on Wattpad.**

 **Other than that, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

"Firecom, 9800," said Chief Hirano.

"9800, Firecom," replied the dispatcher.

"Requesting a forthwith on 25HM. We have one aided in the spill area."

"23, notifying 25HM."

"Sir, we are going to get you out as soon as we can," Chief Hirano said.

"Oh, don't worry. This happens more times than you think," Doofenshmirtz replied.

 _On 988..._

"Did he say forthwith on 25HM," Ginger asked?

"That's what the done did said," Milly replied.

"Candace, haul ass," Ginger responded.

"What," Candace asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Put the pedal to the metal," Ginger rephrased.

"Oh," Candace replied, as she floored it.

"Milly, start yanking on that airhorn way longer than you have normally," Ginger instructed.

"So, if I normally yank it at 50 feet from an intersection, I would start now at-"

"-100 feet," Ginger finished.

* * *

 _On the HAZMAT truck..._

"Yeah, we copy Firecom. ETA is still 10 mikes," said the officer.

"Update," asked the driver.

"1 aided. Chief is unable to access the vic," replied the officer.

"Oh damn," replied the driver.

* * *

 _At Headquarters.._

"Did he say 1 aided," an EMT asked.

"Yeah," replied the chauffeur.

"Let's go now and have Firecom re-alert for a code 2 to the scene," replied the EMT.

"Alright," the chauffeur replied, grabbing the radio. "00, 2A."

"2A, 00," replied the chief.

"We're going to be 21 code 1. Can you have Firecom re-alert for a code 2 to the scene," the chauffeur asked.

"23," replied the chief.

"Firecom, 982A 21 code 1," the chauffeur said into the county radio.

"23, 982A, 18:09," replied the dispatcher.

"Firecom, 9800," said the chief.

"9800, Firecom," replied the dispatcher.

"Can you re-alert for a code 2 to the scene," the chief asked.

"23," replied the dispatcher.

A few seconds later, all of the department's pagers went off again.

"Firecom to Danville. A second alert, request for code 2 to the scene of a chemical spill. At Doofenshmritz Evil Incorporated. 121 Main Street in between 4th and 5th Avenues. 18:10, Dispatcher 13."

* * *

 _Back at the scene..._

"Firecom, 9801," said the first assistant chief.

"9801, Firecom," replied the dispatcher.

"Be advised, command is being set up at this time," said the assistant chief.

"23, 18:10," replied the dispatcher.

"Firecom, Danville Command," said the chief.

"Danville Command, Firecom," replied the dispatcher.

"Requesting a Signal 100, and can you send a engine from Davidson, a ladder from Floral Park, and a bus from New Hyde Park to stand-by at headquarters," asked the chief.

"23, stand-by," replied the dispatcher.

"Firecom to all Jefferson County fire units. Signal 100 is in effect. 46.32 is reversed for Danville units and any units involved with the chemical spill in Danville," said the dispatcher.

"Firecom for Davidson, Floral Park, and New Hyde Park. Mutual aid to Danville. Davison: 1 engine, Floral Park: 1 ladder, New Hyde Park: 1 ambulance to stand-by at Danville Fire Headquarters. 121 New Street in between Johnson and Emma roads. 18:11, Dispatcher 13," said the dispatcher.

* * *

"Firecom, HAZMAT Truck 2," said the officer of the HAZMAT Truck.

"HAZMAT Truck 2, Firecom," replied the dispatcher.

"We are 22 in Danville and are 21 to the scene," the officer replied.

"23," replied the dispatcher.

"Firecom, District Chief 2 is 22," said the chief in the pick-up.

"23," replied the dispatcher.

* * *

 _On the HAZMAT truck_...

"One aided in the spill. This has got to be a first," said the driver.

"Ah, he probably can't get him out of the spill without causing harm to himself," replied the officer.

"Make sense," responded the driver.

"So, what should we use on the refrigerant," asked the officer.

"I think speedy dry will work," replied the driver.

"Alright," said the officer.

"We're here," said the driver pulling up to a chaotic scene.

People were running out of the building, almost tripping over each other. Firefighters were running around trying to secure the scene with fire line tape. Police officers were busy helping people out and assisting the firefighters with securing the scene.

"Wow," said the driver, as he tries to find a spot to park.

"Yeah, that's what a HAZMAT with aided job looks like," replied the officer as he grabbed the county radio. "Firecom, HAZMAT Truck 2."

"HAZMAT Truck 2, Firecom," replied the dispatcher.

"We're 22," said the officer.

"23, 18:14," replied the dispatcher.

As the HAZMAT truck pulls out, the officer gets out and walks up the command post. "Hey Steve," he says.

"John," said the first assistant chief.

"Where's our scene," asked John.

Steve points up to the top of the building. "Top floor," he says.

"Of course," replied John.

"Elevators recalled," the driver asked.

"Well, that's the thing," replied Steve. "There are 3 elevators in this building. The one in the middle goes all the way up. Unfortunately, that elevator is completely out of service, and the only way to recall them is through that elevator and we have been trying with no success. We've been trying to get that elevator online, but we are making no progress."

"Okay, there has to be a back-up then," replied the driver.

"If there is we haven't found it yet," responded Steve.

"Did you try activating the fire alarm," John asked.

"What good would that do," Steve responded.

"It'll bring the other elevators to the first floor, allowing Phase 2 to begin," the driver said. "John, you're a genius!"

"That's why they pay me the big bucks, Mike," replied John, smiling.

"983, Danville Command," said Steve into the radio.

"Go ahead, Command," responded a member of the truck company.

"Activate the fire alarm," replied Steve.

"23," said the member.

"Now what," asked Mike.

"Now, we wait," replied John.

 **A/N: Wow, that took me a long time to write, almost 2 months. Well, anyway, this will be up the next day on FanFicition. Until next time, Happy Labor Day!**

 **P.S.: Please remember to not wear white the day after Labor Day! (Unless, it's an undershirt. That's okay!)**

 **Code/Signal Notes:**

 **Code 1: EMT (on board)**

 **Code 2: AEMT (on board)**

 **Phase 2 Elevator Recall: Allows firefighters to use a single elevator to reach the fire floor. (If you still don't understand, just search "Firefighter Elevator Recall" on YouTube.)**


End file.
